Irish Coffee
by Gryvon
Summary: Chikage/Ono. Chikage pays Ono a late-night visit.


It was not unusual for Ono to find men waiting at his door. But never in his wildest fantasies had he expected to find Chikage waiting there with... was that luggage? Actually Ono took that back. Some of his wilder fantasies had involved Chikage at his door, followed shortly by Chikage going through the door or just pushing Ono down in the hallway and...

Ono shook his head lightly and smiled. He was getting ahead of himself.

"Did Tachibana kick you out?" He asked, wondering what Chikage had done to earn the disapproval of his 'lord'. They'd seemed fine at work, so something must have happened at home. He hoped, for Chikage's sake, it wasn't serious, though he imagined Tachibana would forgive Chi in a day or two.

Chikage pushed his sunglasses higher on his face with a finger and shook his head. "I left."

Ono's smile slipped for a fraction of a second. He turned to open the door, curiosity burning at his brain. "Really?" He asked politely.

"Yes." Chikage followed him inside, bringing his suitcase with him. Ono waited a moment but Chi didn't elaborate.

Why are you here, he wanted to ask. "Can I get you anything?" He said instead. The kitchen seemed like a safe direction to turn. His mind kept pointing out all the places he'd fantasized about having sex with Chikage around his apartment. In his head they'd done it in the doorway, on the floor, the couch, the coffee table, over the bathroom sink... The kitchen was safe. He'd never fantasized about Chikage pushing him down on the cool tiles, pinning Ono's arms over his head while Chikage teased him, toying with each one of Ono's pleasure spots while...

Fuck.

"Am I bothering you, Mr. Ono?"

Chikage was staring at him. From the look on the older man's face, he must have been trying to say something while Ono was staring off into space imagining... He really needed to get laid. He wondered if Chikage would oblige.

"Mr. Ono?"

He smiled quickly and pulled down two mugs. "I'm fine." Coffee or alcohol? Ono felt like getting drunk. He didn't think it'd be a good idea getting drunk while alone with Chikage, though he was already part way there after the drinks he'd had at the bar.

"Coffee?" Ono offered. He pulled a bag of imported, pre-ground coffee from under the counter.

Chikage hovered close, his expression unreadable behind dark shades. Ono wanted to pull the glasses off and kiss Chikage senseless. He barely restrained himself.

"Sure."

It felt like Chikage's eyes were following him as he bustled around the kitchen, and he imagined there was something sensual in the look, as if Chikage was mentally undressing him or that it was Chikage's hands on him instead of his gaze.

He really needed to stop thinking such things or he was going to need a cold shower before facing Chikage again.

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you, Mr. Ono?"

Only on a level he was fairly certain Chi didn't understand. "No," he half-turned with a smile plastered on his face. The coffee pot dripped to a halt and Ono quickly poured two cups, grateful for the distraction. He poured a double-shot's worth of vodka in his own cup. "So, why did you leave Tachibana's?" He asked, hoping conversation would distract him from perverted thoughts.

"My lord doesn't need me any more."

Ono raised an eyebrow. He hadn't realized Tachibana needed Chikage in the first place. "Where are you going to live, then?"

Chikage didn't answer.

Turning slowly, Ono leaned against the counter, his stance far more relaxed than he felt. The coffee burned down his throat, fortifying him with liquid courage.

"You can stay here if you don't have other plans." The offer was out his throat before he could censor it. Maybe the vodka was a bad idea after all.

"I'd like that." Was it his imagination or was Chikage smiling at him?

He took another swallow of coffee to hide his blush. "I only have one bed." Shut up, shut up, shut up... His mouth wasn't listening to him.

Chikage stepped closer. "Would you mind sharing? I can sleep on the couch if it's a problem."

Sleeping in the same bed would be a very, very big problem, one that was starting to press against the front of Ono's tight pants. Bad idea, he told his mouth. Say no, say no, say... "I don't mind at all." Shit. He smiled widely, demonic charm kicking in even as he tried to shut his mouth. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Mr. Ono?" Was it his imagination or had Chikage moved even closer? "Do you like me?"

His mouth didn't have an answer for that. Did he mean as friends or...

Chikage leaned down until his mouth was next to Ono's ear. His breath tickled the rim of his ear and Ono shivered. Chikage set his coffee cup on the counter behind Ono. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Ono felt like his head was going to explode. He shoved his cup onto the counter before he could drop it. In a quick leap that surprised even him, he was kissing Chikage deeply, his legs wrapped around the taller man's waist.

Chikage held him and kissed back.

He didn't know where Chikage's new... interest had come from, but he definitely was not going to let this opportunity pass. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was having problems controlling their anatomy. Ono could feel a growing hardness pressing against him. He shifted slightly, winding his arms tighter around Chikage's neck to give him leverage to slide against Chikage, encouraging the erection pressing against him.

Apparently Miss Sakurako wasn't Chikage's only lover. He couldn't imagine Chikage learning to kiss like this from such a frigid woman.

Chikage's hand slipped down Ono's back to cup his rear. He thought his head was going to explode. Both of them.

They needed clothes off.

Reluctantly, he let his legs unwind from around Chikage's waist. Large hands followed his body as he lowered himself onto his own feet, slipping under the fabric of his shirt and around to the small of his back.

Ono stepped backwards, trailing his hand down Chikage's arm until he caught his hand.

"This way." His smile was back in full force as he led the way down the hall to his bedroom.

The bedroom was dark when they entered. He kept the lights off, remembering Chikage's sensitive eyes. Dim light filtered in through the sliding glass door that made up most of the right wall. Taking both of Chikage's hands in his own, he walked backwards until his legs hit the side of the bed.

Chikage's sunglasses were gently removed and set carefully on the bedside table. He could feel Chi's eyes on him in the dark. Slowly, Ono wrapped his fingers around the hem of his shirt, dragging the fabric slowly up over his chest. A heated gaze followed, making the revealed skin burn with expectation. The shirt disappeared into the darkness. With one hand Ono popped open his fly. He pushed the tight fabric down past his hips and let them fall.

Two hands fluttered hesitantly at his side, as if suddenly unsure of where to touch.

Ono gently gripped Chikage's wrists and placed the older man's hands on his hips. Chikage's thumbs rested just above Ono's erection. He resisted the urge to push them lower.

He took his time undressing Chikage. Each button was carefully slipped free before Ono slid his fingers down to the next, the soft fabric of the shirt cool on his knuckles. Chikage moved his hands away long enough to pull his arms out and then returned to holding Ono's hips in the exact same spot. The shirt fluttered softly to the floor before Ono untucked Chikage's undershirt, slowly pulling it off of Chikage's broad chest.

Ono gave into his impulse as the undershirt joined Chikage's shirt on the floor. He licked his lips briefly before leaning forward to let his tongue play along the naked flesh before him. His mouth moved in a haphazard pattern, trailing wet lines across Chikage's chest before settling on a hard nipple. Sucking lightly, he pulled the nub between his teeth and bit lightly.

Chikage's breathless gasp went straight to his groin. Hands tightened on his hips, drawing Ono nearer.

They needed to fuck. Now.

Abandoning his earlier casual pace, Ono hastily removed Chikage's pants. Lust coursed like fire through him as Chikage's erection sprang free. He was on his knees in seconds, taking the thick member into his mouth with practiced ease.

Chikage's fingers gripped his hair and Ono almost came from the feeling alone.

Apparently Chikage was close too. Salt tainted Ono's lips.

Hands pulled him gently away. Ono looked up from where he knelt. Their gaze met, communicating a shared need through the dark. The hands slid down to grip under Ono's armpits, lifting him onto unsteady feet.

They fell onto the bed together, ending up sideways on top of the covers. Their mouths met. He felt like Chikage was devouring him from the inside.

One hand on Chikage's chest, he pushed the man away. Ono pointed at the bedside table. Chikage understood. He opened the drawer, fumbling with the contents for a second before returning with a thin tube.

Ono took the lube from Chikage quickly. He didn't think he could handle Chikage touching him right now. Squeezing out a generous amount, he coated Chikage's member with quick, efficient strokes, trying to avoid touching the man too much for fear of ending everything far too quickly. Pulling his knees up, he used the same hand to prepare himself, coating his insides as fast as he could.

All it took was a touch on Chikage's hip to convey what he wanted. Their hips pulled together like a pair of magnets.

"Chi!" Ono shivered as Chikage entered him, hot and thick, slipping perfectly inside like they were made to fit together. In his mind Ono recalculated every fantasy he'd ever had. The real Chikage was so much better than he'd imagined.

Chikage was silent, as quiet as the shadow that was his name. He seemed to gain confidence with each thrust, pushing inside Ono with growing force and letting his hands wander. A large hand closed around Ono's erection.

He came within seconds. Chikage held out for another minute, his pace increasing, moving with a kind of force that fit his image rather than the reality. When Chikage came it was like a mountain tumbling down on Ono. A heavy weight pressed him into the mattress and Ono found he didn't mind. He actually kind of liked it, in a way that stirred his blood and made him consider going a second round.

They had work tomorrow. He was going to be sore as it was.

A touch on Chikage's shoulder brought the older man off of him. They moved without speaking. Chikage pulled back the covers. Ono reached into the bedside table for some tissues and cleaned himself off. He considered a shower. His legs wouldn't make it that far.

Chikage's arms held him tight.

Ono had the strange feeling that he'd just found something he hadn't even known he was missing. 


End file.
